


Rainy Day

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Fem!Harry One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Interracial Relationship, One Shot, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Rhodey and his girlfriend and rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

-1-

The rain was pelting against the window, a soft, lulling sound almost luring him back to sleep. Only the warm body snuggled tightly against him, which had the unfortunate side-effect of leaving him with limited circulation in his arm, kept him awake.

For once, they had nowhere to be.

James smiled at the vixen lying in his embrace. Her dark hair was splayed out over his arm and most of the pillow. A stark contrast to the red silk sheets. He gently tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, so it would stop tickling her nose.

She still smelled faintly of her favorite perfume, a hint of citrus and lemon grass. Something light and pleasing.

He liked the scent, especially because he had given the original bottle to her for their first anniversary.

Long eyelashes fluttered against pale cheeks. Slowly, they blinked open, meeting his fond gaze. "Good morning," she whispered sleepily, voice a bit hoarse.

James swallowed, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. "Good morning, babe. Sleep well?"

She returned his kiss with one of her own. "How could I not?"

Then she rolled over, lying on top of his body. He cupped her hips in his hands, appreciating the contrast between their skin tones. "What do you feel like doing  
today, Harry?"

"Nothing. I just want to laze about in bed with you, dressed in our pjs." She gave him a leering once-over. "Maybe dressed in nothing at all? We'll see, I suppose."

He smirked at her, rubbing his nose against hers, closing his eyes. "Sounds perfect to me."

xxx

They did get somewhat dressed in the late afternoon. Neither of them was used to wile the day away in bed.

James turned on the TV, finding a basketball game. Harry joined him in the couch with a new book about Quidditch.

"I still don't get that game," he muttered, mostly to himself. Sure, Quidditch was exciting to watch live, but if it had been Harry up there on a flimsy broom, he'd suffer through a heart attack every five minutes or so.

She looked ridiculously fragile from afar. (Close up as well, but that's irrelevant.) Dainty, petite, with huge almond-shaped eyes. Like a kitten, or a baby bird.

Then, he had found out about her black belt and years of boxing practice from her friends. Followed by his introduction to Wizarding folks and her fame in that world. Because she offed the most dangerous terrorist they'd seen in decades if not centuries. Almost single-handedly. (According to Harry, she'd never have made it without massive amounts of luck and her friends' help.)

Not to mention the origin of the lighting bolt-shaped scar which took up almost half of her face. James had had a bit of a ridiculous overprotective phase after that discovery. Never mind that Harry could defend herself much better from attacks than he could, despite his military training.

Harry's touch tore him out of his reminiscing. "Don't worry, Jay, you're not the only one."

He rolled his eyes at the patronizing tone. Instead of retorting, he tucked her into his side, hiding a grin in her hair. "Well, I'm glad we've got something in common then."

She snorted. "You wish." But he caught sight of her twitching lips from the corner of his eyes.

Harry leaned back against him, rearranging her legs so they were tucked up under her.

James noticed her goose bumps and placed a blanket over her. One of his arms might have accidentally been left around her side.

Neither of them paid any attention to the game. Rain was still splattering against the window panes, a soothing background melody. Both of the lovebirds were warm, safe, and happy.

Neither needed more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still alive! Surprise? This was inspired by another Fem!Harry/Rhodey story I have been working on. Maybe I will even post it before it is finished? We shall see. (My New Year Resolution is not to post unfinished fics anymore...)


End file.
